


Theater

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex in a Theater, Theater - Freeform, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Danny has a fantasy. Steve does everything in his power to fulfill it.





	Theater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> I had this idea in the middle of studying for my last exam. It came to me first as the boys having sex in a theater (an empty one) and then couple of days later I attended a play and even tho the place on the ticket said 6th row, 28th seat, our sitting arrangements with my friends put me in the last, 30th seat, hence the row/seat number used in this fic.  
> It was also planned as a surprise fic for my bff Lunedd, and I am impressed with myself at how I didn't spoil at least a bit to her before it was fully written (we exchange drafts and ideas all the time, so you see why I had problem with keeping my mouth shut). Anyway enough reading notes and summaries. On to the fic.   
> This is for you, babe :**

Steve caught Danny looking at the seats in the theater somehow longingly and immediately wanted to ask what was wrong. But Danny put up a fake smile and said that it wasn’t anything important.

That night, after an amazing round of sex, they lay in bed, spent and breathless. Steve couldn't get Danny’s look out of his eyes and decided to ask the dreaded question.

“What happened today, Danno?”

“Uh, nothing?” Danny was easy to deflect.

“In the theater, you looked at the seats with this gleam in your eyes. It was longing. I saw it, it was there, don’t try to deny it.”

Danny ducked his head and blushed. Honest to God blushed, a shade of crimson he was sure Steve noticed. Why couldn’t he keep his thoughts for himself?

“Look Steve…”

“No, Danny. When we started this relationship we promised we’ll open up to each other and talk more. So, let’s talk. It clearly bothers you.”

“Not in the sad kind of way that you probably think.”

“Ooookay?”

Danny took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

“Just, please don’t laugh at me.”

“Why would I?”

“ _Iwannahavesexinatheater_.”

Now Steve was the one blushing, with his eyes comically wide and mouth agape. Danny misinterpreted the meaning of it and buried his face in the pillow, asking the earth to open and swallow him whole.

He felt the bed dip with Steve’s weight as he moved incredibly closer to Danny and started a lazy path of touches up and down his side.

“Danno?”

No answer.

“Danny?”

Again, no answer.

“Daniel!”

Danny whipped his head in Steve’s direction so fast he almost got whiplash. Steve leaned in to kiss him and soon they were both moaning at the taste of each other.

“Listen to me, Danny. I am in no way repulsed by what you told me. You just caught me by surprise is all.”

“I’ve always wanted to have this amazing sex in the theater hall, in one of the seats. I know it’s a bit weird, and I mean no disrespect to the people that work there or the institution, but…”

“I understand you, Danny. It’s okay.”

Danny looked utterly relieved when Steve kissed him again and spooned him, draping his arms possessively over Danny’s belly.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. And Steve’s head on Danny’s shoulder, breath tickling his sensitive skin.

…

In the next couple of days, Steve was a bit distant after Danny’s revelation about one of his fantasies. Danny tried to play cool, to pretend he wasn’t hurt that Steve avoided him, like he was branded or something, but he failed. Steve was a bad influence for his poker face.

Steve didn’t fare much better, secretly lounging around like a wounded lion, trying so hard not to spoil the surprise he was preparing for Danny.

Everyone noticed the sudden change. Yet, no one dared to stand between the two. The air was charged with electric particles that were about to turn into an explosion soon, if nothing was done about the tension. Last time they tried to interfere it led to scolding. No one was up for that again.

Danny couldn’t take the silence anymore after the second day, and cornered Steve in his office, on their lunch break.

“What the hell is the matter with you, Steven?!” Danny flew inside like a fury, letting the door close with a loud thud.

“I don’t know what you-"

“Don’t give me that bullshit. Ever since we talked about _that_ , you act like you are disgusted by me!”

“I am not Danny…” Steve typed on his phone absently. “I told you I’m not bothered by it.”

“Do not fucking lie to me! You are distant, you look like I have offended you, for fuck’s sake. We haven’t spent 2 minutes alone since then! I’m tired.” Danny sighed.

Steve looked at his phone and nodded.

“Look at me.” Danny pointedly whispered, but it rang loud in Steve’s ears. “Either you tell me what’s going on or you’ll sleep on the couch, and no sex for a month.”

Someone whistled from outside Steve’s office. They both saw Junior smiling like the cat that ate the canary and Danny blushed a beautiful shade of pink, if Steve said so himself.

Danny made a motion with his hand to Junior that scurried away faster than ever. Danny may be small, but intimidating even for an ex-SEAL like Junior Reigns. Steve was the living proof of it.

“Okay.” Steve said calmly, putting his hands in the classic ‘surrender’ way. “Okay. I’ll tell you what I was working on in the past couple of days, but promise me that you won’t ask until we get there, okay?”

Danny looked at him quizzically, but nodded and followed Steve out of the building, the knowing looks of their friends and colleagues plaguing him. They certainly bought the excuse that they were going to have lunch. One look at Tani smiling conspiratorially confirmed it. Yes, they definitely did.

The drive to wherever Steve decided to take Danny wasn’t very long. When Danny laid eyes on the building he assumed they were headed to, he looked at Steve with a look of surprise and amusement on his face.

“Steve?”

“Just let me explain, Danny-"

“But Steve… this is…”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Danny-"

He was cut off by Danny’s lips on his.

“You can redeem yourself later.”

Steve released a sigh of relief as he took Danny by the hand and led him inside the theater, their earlier fight forgotten.

“A friend of mine knows the owner of the theater. They are not working on any productions right now and we have an hour or so before the guard comes to the place. My friend made sure we would be safe for whatever purposes we need the theater for.”

Danny looked like he was struck by lightning.

“Please tell me you didn’t say why you needed the theater for. For the love of God, Steve.”

“Relax, Danny. I’m not keen on letting everyone know what I’m gonna do with my boyfriend in the theater,” _Or, do to him_ , Steve thought as he licked his lips. “I simply told him that we have a thing to rehearse and we needed the space.”

“A thing to rehearse? Were you educated at all, you Neanderthal? What thing huh? Musical, play, speech?”

Steve actually glared at him and that sent a shiver through Danny’s body.

“Well, we will certainly exercise.” the bastard had the audacity to wink, and Danny almost lost it.

“How about we start with that thing huh?”

“You know, you are very bossy today, _Daniel_.” Steve was the epitome of calm and level-headed as he approached Danny and took him by his shoulders.

“What else is new?”

Steve didn’t waste much time before he kissed Danny. It wasn’t all that romantic, lots of teeth and tongue and passion, drawing Danny so close, Danny could feel his ribs moving. 

Danny hissed as their bodies slothed together and their cocks rubbed through the fabric of their pants.

“You have a really wicked mouth, Williams.”

“Mhm. And I know when to use it. So, ready to make it up to me, babe?”

Steve nodded eagerly as he started kissing Danny and slowly backed him up through the stairs.

“Ready to comply.”

“Just one more thing. There’s another thing about my fantasy that I haven’t mentioned before...” Danny said sheepishly.

“Oh, there is more? I knew I fell in love with a complex man.”

“Shut up. Anyway, I’ve always dreamed of doing it- _having sex_ in the 6th row on the 30th seat.”

Danny chuckled nervously when Steve took him by his hand and carefully led him down the stairs to find the designated spot.

“You know,” Steve whispered as he hugged Danny from behind, “I promised to myself and you that I’ll work on making all your dreams come true. And I meant it. Whatever is in my power.”

Steve started to unbutton Danny’s shirt, slowly, firing up nerves in his system. “So, that’s what I’m gonna do.” Danny gasped as one of Steve’s hands sneaked over a nipple, while Steve kissed and licked his neck and throat.

“God, Danny, you have no idea what you do to me when I see you like this.”

Steve’s lips ghosted over Danny’s left ear and he took the earlobe in his mouth, biting it and making Danny hiss in pleasure.

Danny turned around then and looked like he got a prize.

“You still up for making it up to me babe?”

“Yes.”

“On your knees, then."

Steve slid to his knees so fast Danny groaned loudly as he unbuckled his belt. Taking off his shirt and belt, he disposed them over a random seat while he worked on his pants.

Steve waited for Danny patiently and not daring to touch. His pants were tenting rapidly as he watched Danny slowly strip in front of him. Steve didn’t dare to admit it to himself before he met Danny, but he actually liked when someone else rather than him held the reins in bed. Not always but on occasion.

His mouth watered at the sight of Danny’s gun calloused hand wrapped around his own cock. The small moans and whimpers were torture for Steve who thought that any moment now his cargoes were gonna burst.

“Open up, Steve.” Danny said lowly and Steve obliged, so out of it he never realized Danny had come _this_ close to his face.

Wrapping his lips around Danny’s cock, Steve moaned at the taste and had to shove a heel of one hand to his crotch. His other hand came around the base of Danny’s cock as he pumped it in tandem with his mouth sucking Danny off.

Danny rested his hands on Steve’s hair and tangled fingers where his hair was starting to grow back.

“If you cut your hair ever again, you won’t be getting any sex from me in the near future.” Danny said as he tugged a bit forcefully when a particular lick of Steve’s tongue over his balls had him in a frenzy.

Steve took his mouth off of Danny’s dick and used his expert touch to keep Danny on the edge.

“You are very bold today, Daniel.”

“I-, oh God keep going, I like your hair longer, babe. I want to run my hands through it.”

Steve’s eyes softened at that and he stilled his hand for a while.

“Andnowpleasegetyourmouthbackwhereitwas.” Danny huffed in a breath as he felt his legs shaking.

“I have a proposition. Why don’t you go and sit on your lucky seat and I’ll just-"

“But you won’t fit.”

“Relax, Danny. You just sit down and let me do the work, okay?”

Danny nodded as he unfolded the seat and moaned as the velvety texture of the seat touched his bare ass. He spread his legs automatically and soon Steve’s hand was back on his cock.

Steve managed to wedge himself between the rows, and with it being the last seat in the row on the left side, it allowed Steve to maneuver himself between the rows and between Danny’s legs.

Soon the wet heat of his mouth was back on Danny’s cock and he released a long and deep moan as Steve bobbed his head and doubled his efforts to get Danny off.

Danny felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm coming up and tapped Steve on the shoulder to let him know, because words failed him.

Steve took him whole in his mouth and swallowed twice before Danny was coming down his throat with a loud shout that reverberated in the empty space, Steve’s eyes on Danny as he swallowed all that was sent his way.

Danny panted as he came down off his high, while Steve licked him clean and raised himself from his kneeling position to tower over Danny and kiss him.

…

“I love it when you come, you know.” Steve said after a while, sitting next to Danny who was still enjoying his post-orgasmic haze.

“You love me. Period.”

“Yes, but you make this cute face when you scrunch your nose and your whole face stills and then you open up your mouth and you either moan or yell. Sometimes you close your eyes. I like watching you come.”

Danny blushed again. He was never complimented about how he looked while he came nor that they loved it, but with Steve it was different. He was all what his previous partners weren’t. He was always there for Danny, no matter what. Steve would calm him down after a nightmare, or give him space if he needed it. Never pressured for more sex, always adjusting his needs with Danny’s.

“Thank you, I guess.”

“I seem to recall that you wanted to have sex in the theater, buddy.” And there goes the moment.

“Very subtle, Steven!” Danny grumbled annoyingly as he slowly came into a standing position, aware he was buck naked and Steve was still in his clothes.

“What can I say, Danny, it was you who wanted it. I’m just happy to be along for the ride. No pun intended.”

“And there goes my master plan of riding you.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, of course. Part of my fantasy was to ride…”

Steve thought of how adorable Danny looked with pink cheeks and smiled fondly at his lover that was currently glaring at him.

“You are gonna lose the clothes or you need help?”

The heat in Danny’s voice was enough to put Steve in motion as he threw his shirt in the general direction where Danny’s shirt ended previously. He carefully unbuttoned his cargoes and slipped them off his legs, together with his shoes and socks. With a last minute thought he pulled out a lube and packet of condoms that got him a questioning look from Danny.

“Coming is messy. Simple as that.” Steve said as he placed his supplies on the step next to the seat.

Danny could see the logic. They were entrusted with the theater, and if they left come stains on the seats, it would not only mean that everyone would know why Steve McGarrett needed the theater, but it would also mean disrespect to the institution and violation of Steve’s friend’s trust.

“Always the fuckin’ boy scout.” Danny’s Jersey drawl aroused Steve even more. “I love when you are prepared babe.”

“I love when you are so eager to have my dick up your ass. Turn around.”

Danny did and he felt Steve’s hand go down his back and end on the small of his back hovering over his ass.

“Come closer.” Steve whispered. “I wanna eat you out.”

“Oh, fuck.” Danny muttered as his cock sprang to life once again. Steve knew what he was doing.

Danny did as he was told and rested his hands over Steve’s knees, trying to adjust himself as best as he could, and lift his ass in the air.

Steve’s hands ran down his sides and hips before he carefully opened up Danny’s ass cheeks and dove right in.

The first lick had Danny cursing a blue streak, already wanting to have Steve’s cock inside him. Whenever Steve did this to Danny, it was pure heaven.

“Your mouth… oh fuck, fuck, yes! Your mouth is as equally- Steve! Equally as wicked as mine… Fuck, just like that.”

Steve smiled around Danny’s hole, alternating between short and shallow licks and long and deep thrusts of his tongue.

Danny wiggled impatiently in Steve’s grasp and Steve slapped him on the ass, which only served to turn on Danny even more than he already was.

“Stop teasing me, you animal.”

And because of that, Steve bit hard on Danny’s right butt cheek, which he soothed with a lick.

Danny hung his head low as he fought to get his breathing right, when he heard the cap of the lube bottle open and few seconds later a finger breached him.

Already slick, Danny’s hole practically swallowed Steve’s index finger as Steve probed around and found Danny’s prostate on the first try.

Danny cried out, digging his fingers on Steve’s knees as he tried to stay balanced. Steve inserted a second finger on his next thrust and Danny threw his head back as he arched his back.

“Careful there, Danno. Don’t want to get you to the ER because of a broken back.”

“You are such a little shit.” Danny retorted and just for that Steve scissored his fingers and hit his prostate again.

Moaning, Danny forgot what else he was gonna say as he let the feeling of Steve’s fingers inside him tune out his thoughts.

Adding a third finger, Steve continued to work Danny open.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

Steve opened one of the condoms and rolled it over his shaft as he positioned Danny over his lap and aligned himself with Danny’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, and when he was buried up to the hilt, he grunted at the tight feeling of Danny’s ass around his cock.

Danny squirmed as he tried to adjust to Steve’s dick and huffed a few breaths. Sweat was already dotting his body and he ran a hand through his hair that was stuck to his forehead.

“Fetch me a condom, too, Steve. Don’t wanna shoot it all over the place.”

Steve obliged and watched as Danny moved a little in his lap as he put on the condom and squeezed his cock before starting to roll his hips in earnest.

Danny moved on Steve’s lap slowly, pinching his nipples and breathing rapidly as Steve placed his hands on Danny’s hips to guide Danny in his movements.

Soon, Danny picked the pace and Steve moved a little so he could raise himself off the seat and thrust into Danny on every roll of Danny’s hips.

Danny’s movements were erratic, chasing his pleasure, while Steve gripped his hips tightly and met every movement with his own. He was close, so he took Danny’s dick in his hand, moving his hand at the speed with which he pounded into Danny.

Danny moaned low in his throat as he came, mouth hanging open in a soundless scream as Steve chased his orgasm. Suddenly, Steve had him in a steel grip, hips stuttering and Danny could feel Steve coming inside him.

Grunting Steve rested his head on Danny’s back as he tried to control his breathing, massaging Danny’s hip bones to try and soothe the places he knew were gonna bruise soon.

“I think we established that you are an animal.” Danny said as he pulled off of Steve and winced at how sore he was.

Steve chuckled and the laugh vibrated through Danny’s back. “I think we’ve established that the second we started working together 8 years ago, Danny.”

“What time is it?”

…

After cursing like a sailor ( _Language, Steven!_ ) when he realized they were about to get caught, Steve started to run around the place like he was possessed. Danny had a look of amusement on his face as he watched Steve jumping up and down. Currently he was trying to think of a way to dump the condoms and not leave evidence.

“Relax, babe. There’s a dumpster outside, I spotted it on our way in. We can throw the condoms there. Just don’t panic.”

“How can you be so calm? The guard will be here any minute and we-"

Danny stopped Steve by putting a finger over his mouth and kissed him after.

“We got this, okay?”

Danny finished dressing, took their supplies and spent condoms and headed outside. If he also used a little extra swagger, it was for higher cause.

Steve followed him outside and luckily they didn’t get caught, missing the guard by seconds.

Half an hour later (after stopping for showers and change of clothes) they were back at HQ. One look at them and Tani spread her palm where Junior and Lou placed each a 50 dollar bill.

“Come on, you are running a bet at work?” Danny groaned as he ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair.

“I said that you were probably banging. These two thought you actually went for lunch.”

“You are worse than Kono.”

“Okay guys, let’s get back to work!”

Everyone knew that tone of voice Steve just used and in no time they were in their offices.

Their change of clothes was a dead giveaway in the end.

“So, what do you say we focus on our paperwork for the rest of the day and then I can make us a dinner at your place.” Danny said as he placed his hands over Steve’s neck and leaned in to kiss him.

“Mmm, sounds like a plan.”

“Gotta properly thank you for today.” Danny’s suggestive tone left no room for arguments as in which way Danny was gonna thank him.

Steve’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

 


End file.
